1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric press and more particularly relates to an electric press provided with a device for preventing the electric press from generating dusts while the electric press is operated especially in a clean spaced factory and/or in a product studying and researching room.
2. Prior Art
The precision instruments and electronic parts are generally protected from dusts while these instruments and parts are assembled and/or manufactured so as to avoid the risk that the dusts will come into the instruments and the parts and deteriorate the quality of the same. Under the circumstances, many factories have a clean spaced room, or the factories themselves are made clean spaced to protect such instruments and parts from the dusts.
In the clean spaced room, the workers are generally forced to take on the working clothes which will not generate dusts. In this connection, the machine tools and testers which are used in the clean spaced room are required to have a function for preventing the dusts from being generated. The dust generation preventing function mentioned herein is the function which will prevent the dusts which may be generated from the vibrations, impacts, friction, etc. of machines and which may come into the products.
Generally, a small sized machine tool including a small sized machine robot has a casing covering the essential parts thereof. The casing is generally composed of a plurality of parts which are closely connected to each other, and generally has slight gaps or openings formed between the connected parts. Such gaps or openings may be neglected when the machine tool is used at a place where the problem of dusts is not a significant matter.
However such a machine tool is not suitable to be used in the clean spaced room where the above mentioned precision instruments and/or electronic parts are assembled or manufactured, because the gaps or openings of the casing will allow the dusts to come out of the casing into the clean space of the room and come into the products, the dusts being generated due to the impacts and vibrations which may be caused during the operations of the machine tool.
More particularly the dusts include the pulverized fine particles of metal, synthetic resin, gum, etc. which may be generated due to the abrasions of the working parts of the machine tool including the machine drive motor, the-mechanisms driven by the machine drive motor and the transmission belts provided between the machine drive motor and the driven mechanisms and between the driven mechanisms.
It is therefore required that the machine tool which is used in the clean spaced room has a device or function for preventing the dusts from being generated while the machine tool is operated. The machine tools having such dust generation preventing device or function have been known. However, the dust generation preventing device or the function part is totally big sized and complicated in structure.
Moreover, the casing of such machine tools has the slits formed thereat for air-cooling the machine drive motor. Such slits will easily allow the dusts to flow out of the casing. Further, the motor cooling fan will additionally increase the amount of dusts flowing out of the casing.
The invention has been provided to eliminate the defects and disadvantages of the prior art. It is therefore a principle object of the invention to provide an electric press with a dust generation preventing device which is simple in structure and effective in function and is moreover adapted to use in a clean spaced room.
It is another object of the invention to provide an air tight casing covering the essential parts of the machine tool.
Further it is another object of the invention to provide a pipe extending from the inside of the casing to the outside of the clean spaced room for blowing out the dusts generated in the casing into the outer air through the pipe.
In short, the present invention substantially relates to an electric press with a dust generation preventing device used in a clean spaced room and having the essential elements including a work pressing means including a ram, a drive means including an electric drive motor and a transmission means provided between the drive means and the work pressing means and transmitting the driving force of the drive means to the work pressing means reciprocatingly move the ram relative to a work to be pressingly processed, the electric press substantially comprising a casing structured airtight for covering the essential elements, a pipe elongated and having one end of thereof being located within the casing and the opposite end being located in an open air outside of the clean spaced room and an air absorbing means provided in connection with said pipe and operated to cause the air in the casing to flow through said pipe out into the open air outside of the clean spaced room.